yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Neko Takaichi RETIRED
'First Name' Neko 'Last Name' Takaichi 'IMVU Name' HyonekoHyuuga 'Nicknames' Lady Taka Age 03/11/2113 ( Current Ark is 2135. ) Gender Female 'Height' 5'6 'Weight' 125 'Blood type' O + 'Behaviour' Neko is kind, sweet and seductive.....to an end. When it's time for work she's Strict and demanding, she's not one to take shit from anyone. She likes her fun and is known to make those that interupt that meet a terrible end. She often presents an demonstration when she sells anyhing. She often teases, even to the point of pissing off her customers but always keeps a firm grip on her gun. She loves her co-workers but is the strictess with them, she knows their skills and epects them to live up to it, no mpre no less. 'Personality' Neko is sadistic to put it plainly. If her life or her income is threatened she will kill all involved, and display their bodies in the streets...usually having a bird theme to show that it was her clan's work. She's patient and always waits to be approached, she knows that people need her so she captalizes on it. She's quirky and loves to trick people that won't to say no to her or stupid enough to fall for her tricks. She's one to test her reach and influence to expand her own gain. Though she has a tender side, she loves her city above all and would use every gun at her disposal to keep it safe. 'Clan & Rank' ChiTori Chairmen 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Leader of the ChiTori Director of drug trafficing Head of the medical team 'Fighting Stlye' Karate, Shorin Ryu and Drunken 'Weapon of Choice' Ninjato and her dual Colt .45's Allies/Enemies Her long time freind turned enemy and rival Miyuki Keisatsu. Neko and Miyuki had spent their childhood together and were best freinds due to thier mutual apreciation for weaponry. They grew and began to rom the streets of the city and it's district but that's where the rift began to form. Miyuki glorified the police department that tried to clean up the city, it was natural since her father was the head of police but Neko's veiw wasn't the same. She saw the plight of the people seeing that the city only fell to ruin because no one dared to help them and that the mafias was a neccasary evil, they gave the people the power and will to forge the ity anew with thier own hands. They argued constantly until they set a wager they'd take their sides of the battle and see who won, the mafia or the police? 'Background' Neko was born into being the heir of Takaichi Medical, a promenent medication/drug and distributer world wide. She grew up in the rich District 3 with her best freind Miyuki Keisatsu. They were like any other rich girls they did what they wanted because no one would dare tell them no and if they did there was always a call to daddy-kins to bail them out. Though that didn't last forever, upon her 16th birthday she was cut off and kicked out onto the streets of the city. Left to fend for herself, it was a test from her father..if she was to be heir she would need to learn people and the worth of a earned dollar. It started with petty theivery then advanced into pakage delivery. There was only 3 rules to it: 1) NEVER open the package 2) never miss a drop 3) never ask questions about the job. It was this that forced her to take Karate.. she went up the ranks and was taught Shorin ryu, a harder more rigid form of karate. She kept herself safe from the police and the interceptors that interfered with her drops. It'd snapped her out of the rich girl mentality, she now enjoyed her strength and the thrill of her work. With the money she had saved she went to a parlor and had a dragon tattoo'd on her body a testiment to her growth into womanhood. She came back to her father her mind sharp and her body strong and accepted her role as heir but never forgot the people she met, she would provide the life blood of the city one dollar at a time. The Developer of the EVO virus and it's first patient of the perfected syrum, she now leads her clan with more than just an iron fist. She now bears a weapon capable of a near zombie apocolypse. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' ~Fill this in when you pick your clan. Keep it realistic. We do not want OP rpcs~ 'Roleplay Selection' Ark1-Episode_1:_The_Dragon_vs_The_Wolf 'APPROVED BY ' OdaKeyome (talk) 06:46, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Category:CHAIRMEN Category:Chairwomen Category:Yakuza Category:Retired Bio